fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Subaki
Subaki (ツバキ, Tsubaki 'in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem: Fates and an ally in the Hoshido route. He is voiced by Takamasa Mogi in the Japanese version. Profile Subaki was born into an upperclass Hoshido family known for serving the royal family for generations. He followed his family's legacy and became of service to Sakura, the youngest princess of the Hoshido royal family. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Matoi. He has the most clean hands in the army. His birthday is February 7. Personality Subaki is a self-professed perfectionist, a fact that primarily stems from the legacy of his family's traditions; ones that have conditioned him to strive towards achieving perfection in all that he does. As a result of this, Subaki is known to be very demanding and even unforgiving towards himself as he works tirelessly to meet the harsh expectations that he sets for himself. This has in turn caused him to have the tendency to engage in self-reproach whenever he commits "offences" that he considers make him appear weak and imperfect in the eyes of others, becoming distressed during each occurrence. In spite of the excessive nature of his hardworking spirit, Subaki never draws attention to himself, choosing instead to hide his efforts from the notice of others. As a result of the attitude and behaviour that he adopts towards others, Subaki can come across as being more obnoxious and arrogant than he actually is. In-Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld/Revelation Chapter 8 - Stigma of Betrayal As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 22 - Princess Sakura of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |40% |20% |60% |35% |45% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Supports '''Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Kagerou * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Felicia * Azura * Hinoka * Sakura * Mozu * Selena (Revelation) * Nyx (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Saizou * Asama * Hinata * Matoi * Kanna (If Subaki is his father) * Niles (Revalation) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Etymology Tsubaki is the Japanese word for Camellia. Depending on the language, this can have different meanings: * In the Victorian Language of Flowers, White Camellia carry the meaning of 'Perfection' and 'Loveliness', which Subaki's personality and good looks could be based on. * In the Japanese Language of Flowers, known as Hanakotoba, Red Camellias mean "in love" and "perishing with grace", probable allusions to his kind yet proud personality. In contrast, Yellow Camellia mean "longing", a possible nod to Subaki's desire for perfection. Trivia * Subaki is noted to be the first playable male Pegasus Knight in the Fire Emblem series. * Subaki was voted the 16th most popular male in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Sketch of Subaki.jpg|Artwork of Subaki from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. Cipher Subaki.jpg|Subaki as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Subaki confession.jpg|Subaki's confession scene. Subakiavatar.png|Subaki's official Twitter icon FEF Subaki My Room Model.png|Subaki's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters